


Heat of the Night

by randythrandy24



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randythrandy24/pseuds/randythrandy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire had managed to sneak up next to him, without the poet even noticing.   “Pray tell, what else has you so flushed Jehan, for I know that it is not just the heat.” Jehan felt his face go even redder as he glanced at Bahorel once again. Grantaire followed his eyes and smirked.  “Ohhh. I understand now. Perhaps we should leave this place, the three of us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Night

It was hot. So hot that Jehan had taken off his waistcoat and cravat and undone the top button of his shirt. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead and he reached up to tuck the strands of hair that had escaped his ponytail and stuck to his forehead behind his ear. He sighed. There was no way he was going to get any work done in this heat. He closed his book, put down his pen and glanced around the café. Enjolras was currently standing on the table shouting about Patria and his perfect curls were flat and wet and clinging to his forehead. Jehan thought “At least I’m not the only one …” As he continued to take in the status of the rest of his friends he noticed that nearly all of them had removed their cravats and waistcoats as well. He eyes lingered on the sliver of skin and chest hair that was exposed on Bahorel. His eyes moved up and he noticed that Bahorel was smiling at him. Jehan’s faced flushed redder than it already was from the heat.

He was shaken out of his daze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Grantaire had managed to sneak up next to him, without the poet even noticing. “Pray tell, what else has you so flushed Jehan, for I know that it is not just the heat.” Jehan felt his face go even redder as he glanced at Bahorel once again. Grantaire followed his eyes and smirked. “Ohhh. I understand now. Perhaps we should leave this place, the three of us. We could go back to your apartment; it is the closest one to the Musain after all.” Jehan let out a breathy “yes…” He quickly gathered up the books that he had spread out on the table before him. When he glanced back towards Bahorel, he saw Grantaire whispering something into the other man’s ear; both were staring directly at him and smirking. He could feel the goosebumps spread over his body as he shuddered. He was sweating even more than he was before and he reached up to, once again, push the fallen strands of hair behind his ear.

He hurried down the stairs and rushed out the open door. He was too nervous to walk with the other men and the heat had put him in no mood to be teased about his current state of embarrassment. He only knew that the other men were following because he could hear them laughing and talking loudly, both a little more than tipsy. When he reached the door, he pulled the key from his pocket and slid it into the lock. It took him a few attempts because his hands were shaking from nervousness. He walked quickly over to his desk and deposited the books he had been carrying. He took a deep breath to try and steady himself after he heard the door close. It was silent in the room as he turned around. Both men were standing near the door wearing predatory looks on their faces. Jehan reached back and gripped the chair; for fear that he would faint any second. They hadn’t even begun and he was already a shaking wreck. His breathing was out of control and he was sure if his face got any redder he would combust.

Bahorel made the first move, striding over and grabbing the young poets face, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Jehan closed his eyes and whimpered into his mouth. He heard Grantaire groan and could hear him removing his boots. Bahorel removed his left hand from where it had been resting on the poet’s face and brought it down to undo the buttons of his shirt. He then pushed the shirt down Jehan’s arms. He felt another pair of hands snake around his wrists and release the buttons that were holding it there. He removed his grip on the chair and the shirt was promptly pulled off and thrown onto the ground nearby. He felt a hand push his hair away from his neck and then another pair of lips were on him. Those lips were sucking and there were teeth biting at side of his neck and he was sure there would be a mark there the next day. Jehan was overwhelmed by sensations. He had never felt anything like this in all his life; he had only read poems alluding to something similar.

Jehan was vaguely aware that he was being led to his bedroom and gasped when his ass received a playful slap. The gasp quickly turned into a moan as Bahorel ran his hand over the bulge straining against younger man’s trousers. Lips found their way back to his neck and began to suck a similar mark on the opposite side. The buttons on his trousers were popped open one by one and then thick, calloused fingers were closing around his cock. He could feel Grantaire’s erection pressed against him and he ground back against it as Bahorel’s hand pumped his cock. His body was on fire from the attention he was receiving. He shyly brought his hands up to Bahorel’s chest and undid the buttons that were still closed. Bahorel released his cock from his grasp so he could push the shirt off of himself. Grantaire took this time to also remove his shirt and unbutton his trousers. He slid out of them and was back on Jehan in a flash. Bahorel stood back and watched as Grantaire turned Jehan’s head so he could finally kiss the smaller man. It was messy and lopsided, different from the harsh bite and passion that Bahorel poured into his kisses.

Bahorel had popped the buttons on his own trousers and stepped out of them. He kneeled on the bed and motioned for Grantaire to lead the poet over to the bed. Jehan stumbled on his trousers that were still around his ankles and almost fell. He blushed furiously and frowned as both men chuckled at his misfortune, which only caused Bahorel to laugh even louder. Jehan crawled onto the bed and stopped in front of Bahorel. He felt the bed dip as Grantaire crawled up behind him. He leaned forward and whispered in the poet’s ear, “Where do you keep the oil, sweet Jehan?”. Jehan moved over to the side of the bed and reached underneath. When he came back up he produced a tiny corked vial of lavender scented oil. Grantaire took it from his hands and Bahorel instructed him to bend over in front of him.

Grantaire uncorked the vial and poured a generous amount of its contents onto his fingers. He gave Jehan’s ass a quick slap and then ran his fingers down the cleft of Jehan’s before pushing two fingers inside. Jehan groaned and fell forward onto his elbows, his face now directly in front of Bahorel’s cock. His mouth watered at the sight of it. As Grantaire worked his fingers in and out of Jehan, he leaned forward slightly and gave a quick lick to the head of Bahorel’s cock. Bahorel groaned and his hips thrust forward on their own accord. Jehan leaned forward again and brought his tongue to the underside of his cock, giving it a long lick from the base to the tip. Bahorel let out a deep groan and brought his hand down to rest on the top of Jehan’s head. Jehan quickly blew on the head before curling his lips around it.

Grantaire had worked in a third finger without the poet noticing and when he pulled them out Jehan whined around Bahorel’s cock at the loss. Grantaire poured more oil onto his hand and gave his cock a few quick jerks, making sure it was covered in a decent amount. He lined himself up and began to slowly push in, causing Jehan to moan around Bahorel’s cock. Above him Bahorel cursed and his hips snapped forward into the tight heat of Jehan’s mouth, causing Jehan to move backwards and fully impale himself on Grantaire’s cock. Grantaire moaned but didn’t move, allowing Jehan a minute to catch a quick breath and adjust to the intrusion.

When Jehan moved forward again to take more of Bahorel into his mouth, Grantaire snapped his hips forward, causing the poet to jar. His knuckles were white from gripping the bed sheets so hard. When Grantaire snapped his hips forward again he struck the poet’s prostate, which resulted in a moan that would have been obscenely loud, had his mouth not already been preoccupied. The vibrations went straight to Bahorel’s cock and the man gripped Jehan’s hair even tighter as he let out another loud moan. Bahorel moved his hand back and pulled the ribbon free from the poet’s hair. He ran his fingers through it before gathering it in his hand and giving a sharp tug. The poet pulled off his cock and gasped as his head was yanked upwards. “Relax your jaw, sweet Jehan. I want to take your mouth.” Jehan whimpered and nodded. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and relaxed his jaw. Bahorel thrust his cock into the poet’s waiting mouth and moaned when the tip hit the back of his throat. Jehan was once again overwhelmed by the sensations. The cock inside him was striking his prostate on every thrust and he could hear Grantaire moaning behind him. The drunkard was close, his thrusts were stuttering and the grip on his hips had tightened. His eyes were watering from the cock that was currently being thrust into his mouth but he didn’t care. He was so overwhelmed by the thought of being so totally taken that his orgasm surprised him as it tore through is body. He clenched down on Grantaire as he came, causing the man to moan loudly and release into him. Bahorel gave three more deep thrusts into his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting his the back of his throat every time and then came. When he pulled out Jehan swallowed down what he could, but some had escaped and was dribbling down his chin. Bahorel was wearing a goofy, sated smile as he reached up to swipe the pad of his thumb over the cum that had escaped. He wiped it off on the sheets.

Grantaire had pulled out and flopped down on the mattress next to Bahorel. He was also wearing a smile and he had a twinkle in his eyes. “Turn around.” Bahorel said. Jehan moved on trembling legs so that his back was facing the brawler. Bahorel was running his fingers through the poet’s hair, gathering it all up and replacing the ribbon he had earlier removed. Once the ribbon was tied he leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck. Jehan then moved to lie down in between the two of them. Grantaire had already fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. Bahorel wrapped him arm around the poet’s waist and quickly fell asleep. Jehan lay there with his hand tracing patterns on Grantaire’s chest. He felt thoroughly satisfied. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. When he awoke he was sweating and sticky. He groaned. It was still sweltering outside.(✿◠‿◠)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill on Tumblr. I know it isn't the best threesome but oh well I had fun writing it :D Thanks for the read! (✿◠‿◠) Accepting prompt requests @ http://randythrandy24.tumblr.com/


End file.
